harudfandomcom-20200213-history
Harud
State of Harud (Arabic:هارد, alternative spelling: Harund, Arabic: حرند, Dawlat Harud, Haruti: (Harüd, هَرُ̈د) is a country in the Persian Gulf near Dubai and Qatar. It consists of three islands, Harund Island, Musini Island and Samadi Island. These islands make up the Harud Archipelago. Harud is a federation of six governances with no monarchy. These governances joined after the reunification of North Harud (which was communist) and South Harud (which was capitalist). The President of Harud is the head of state and government in Harud. It has a constitutional and parliamentary system of government. Following Ottoman rule, Harud was a British protectorate in 1916 until the Harudi War which saw the US and the United Harudi Party and the Soviet Union and the Communist Party of Harud to gain influence on the Arab states. The war was a stalemate and both sides claim victory in 1965, and the nation was split into communist North Harud and capitalist South Harud with a demilitarised zone and the middle. The power was moved from the UK to the United Harudi Party which was led by dictator Muhammed Naqvi. The Naqvi family ultimately took control of the whole country. In 1989, the two sides were reunited into one country, after conflicts in Eastern Europe. In 2011, the Harudi Civil War took place after the Arab Spring started. The Harudi rebel groups then took over the Naqvi family control and issued a democratic prime minister, with help from the UN, US and Saudi Arabia. Harud has about 1,321,210 inhabitants, mostly Arabian decent. They mostly live in urban areas and in the coast. Harud today has a strong economy, mostly developed and a technologically advanced country. It is the most liberal country in the Arab World after the 2011 Arab Spring that saw the toppling of Rushdi Naqvi who had power over the Harud state and South Harud since 1985 and his father Muhammed Naqvi since 1965. History Ottoman Empire British Empire Harudi Wars See also: First Harudi War & Federation of Harudi States The First Harudi War was a war for independence against British rule which lasted from 1933 to 1945. It's aim is to kick British influence out and to reunite the emirates under one kinf. The British surrendered and accepted independence as the Federation of Harudi States, to be replaced in 1967 by the Naqvi controlled Harud. The nation was united under one monarchy, the other monarchs was forced to give up their throne. This started an autocratic rule in Harud. In 1967, a coup d'etait by Naqavi forced the royal family to exile and they'll later die but other pretenders would claim the throne. The Second Harudi War was a major proxy war in the Cold War era in Harud and losely Qatar and United Arab Emirates, both which was still British at the time. It lasted from 1st October 1965 to 8th May 1968. This event followed the Harudi War of Independence which lasted from 1952 to 1965, and followed again with the Harud - Saudi Arabia War which lasted from 1972 to 1984. It was fought between communist North Harud, which was supported by the Soviet Union, China and other communist allies, and the capitalist South Harud, which was supported by the United States, Saudi Arabia and anti-communist allies. Reunification and Pre Arab Spring Post Arab Spring Geography Harud consists of three islands, Harund Main, Musini and Samadi. Musini and Samadi are fairly flat, but Harund is hilly, with the highest point is Jebel Al-Sarikya at 1185 metres. The climate is a hot desert climate (classification BWh) Emirates and Governates The country is special as it is the only country in the world which some states are republican and some states have a monarchy. The emir has no political power while the senate repersentative has political power. Transportation Roads There is one main highway in Harud which is the Pan-Gulf highway which goes from Abu Abal to Fatah. It was completed in 2011. The Pan-Gulf highway is marked as Highway 1 in Harun. There is plans to extend the highway to Qatar and UAE, but due to the financial crisis after the 2011 Arab Spring, it was put aside. There is other highways such as Highway 2 which was completed in 1986 for Abu Abal to Ayjan and 2015 to Fatah. Highway 3 was completed in 2014 which goes from Walda to Al-Nahid. Politics The country has two main political parties: the Liberal Party which progresses on liberty and western ideals for the State of Harud, and the Party of Brotherhood and Unity which is an ultra-nationalist, traditionalist and conservative party. Many smaller parties exist such as the Labour Party and the Republican Party. References Category:Harud